Tower of Weird Beginnings
What is Tower of Weird Beginnings? Tower of Weird Beginnings is an ascension-based tower in Place 1. Beginner's Guide * Floor 1: Warmup Floor: The tower starts off with a rotated part, it's pretty easy. Jump on it, then on the rope swing platform and the two loose ones. After that, wait for the moving platform to come and jump on it to be taken to the other side. After that, you just make a few jumps and climbs and floor 1 is done. * Floor 2 : Client Object Floor ': This floor has a lot of various client objects, hence the name. It starts with some jumps on spheres, which should not be a problem. Then, you will have your first encounter with Blocky. Either talk to him or just pass by because you already have this guide lol. Next you have a pushbox spawn button and a button to activate with it. It should be pretty simple. But if you cannot, try wrapping around the wall instead(The left side of the wall has a bit of walkable surface). Next we have a gravity tweaker. Activate it and jump to the platform above. Then, there are four turrets firing in a single direction. It shouldn't be a problem, just jump on the rope swing platforms. After that, walk across the 0.5 stud platform and make some jumps. Then you have the introduction to beat blocks. These turn on/off after a set amount of time. After those, get to the moving cup and ride it. Next, there are memory platforms. They turn invisible/visible after set amounts of time. Try to remember where they are and make it onto the platforms. To the right there is a teleporter that needs to be activated, so the only choice is to go left instead. Here, you use the key you got in floor 1 and activate the teleporter. Go in, and you are in floor 3. (technically you already were but yes) * '''Floor 3 : Break Floor ': This floor is much easier and shorter than floor 2, it should be no problem. When you touch the teleporter, you will be in front of a maze. It's dark inside, but just go right when there are 3 passages(the left makes you fall and the forward is a dead end). After that, jump on the 3 platforms and it should not be dark anymore. Make a couple of simple jumps and slippery platforms, jump into the elevator and this floor is done. * 'Floor 4 : Net Floor ': After the elevator, you have two shoving platforms. Time it right and don't be shoved, and you'll be fine. Next, we have killbricks. The first type is the normal killbrick. They do five damage per touch. Jump over them and next are the poison killbricks. These poison you and do ~90 damage overtime, so touching them twice is certain death. Carefully jump over that and then it's your generic instant kill brick from generic obbies. Now, you encounter the pushing platforms. They work by well-pushing the X. Carefully make it through and to the ladder. After climbing up, you will get a net and see some buttons. Those are morphers. They spawn in bricks after being pressed. Press them, make it to the elevator. * 'Floor 5 : Balloon Floor ': This floor is the shortest and easiest in the tower. Touch the balloon spawner, make it over and don't press jump or you will dismount it. The rest is pretty much the same, and there is basically no punishment for falling since it's pretty easy to make it back up. * '''Floor 6: Outside Floor: '''Walk outside and do a few 1-stud wraps. Then do some head-hitters then do an easy 14-stud jump. Then, jump towards the pushing platforms and use them. Then, at the last pushing platform, break through the drywall (unless someone else already has) and do some truss wraps. Then, wave goodbye to Blocky and use the pushing platform button. Finally, Go down the slide and use the elevator and jump to the space under the broken spinner (there is a teleporter there). * '''Floor 7:'' ''Pushbox Floor: '' '' Jump to the pushbox spawner and push it to the button. Then, walk through the now transparent wall and climb the truss. Up next, say hello to your new friend: pushbox killers. Spawn a box and make sure not to let it touch the red bits (the pushbox killers) Note you can walk on them yourself. Then, Jump up to the final course. This one is usually luck-based so might take quite long to get passed. Spawn a box and make it go through the green brick (this will change it to a green pushbox) and push it to the button. Then, spawn another pushbox and make it go PERFECTLY into the tiny space and push the yellow button. Then, climb up the ladder and use some ropes. After you jumped inside the elevator, jump onto the normal platforms and the tops of the ropes and go inside the elevator. * '''Floor 8: Pandemonium Floor: '''This floor is the utmost most horrendous and unforgiving floor in ToWB. Start by jumping on the platforms and use the minuscule ropes. On the 2nd rope, you will probably be trying to hold on to it. Don't worry though- this is a good thing! Simply jump (don't move while jumping) and you will land on top of the 1st rope. Then, simply jump up the ropes and cheese the whole floor by jumping on the platform where the moving cup is. However, if this hasn't happened, you are in for some real trouble. Go on the speed platform and jump all the way to the other side of the tower to the truss wraps. Do it. Then, jump on the balloon spawner and fly to the other balloon spawner. Use that balloon spawner to fly to the stray button. Then, jump on the button-activated teleporter and go through the key door. OK, now you're safe. Go on the moving cup and you'll get teleported to floor 9. * '''Floor 9: Elevator Floor: '''Push the box you spawn with the pushbox button where the soon-to-be opaque platform is and it will be teleported. You will then notice that the platform is now opaque. Spawn another box through the white pushbox colour changer onto the white button. Then, walk along the white platform and use the balloon to fly to a platform. Jump up the elevators and you're at the final stretch of the tower! * '''Floor 10:The Final Stretch '''You're finally at the final floor! Use the pushing platform and jump inside the elevator. Walk through the next elevator. Finally, say your final goodbye to Blocky (unless you do the tower again or go to ToSE lol) and go inside the final elevator. When you touch the win pad, you might get yeeted. But that doesn't matter; you'll get teleported shortly. Continuing after this point You should beat Tower of Self Esteem (not finished yet) after this, or a tower that fills the gap between them (there isn't one yet). For now, try Tower of Volcanic Exploration. Music * Floor 1: Super Mario 64 - Bob-omb Battlefield * Floor 2: Super Mario 64 - Metallic Mario * Floor 3: Spelunky Classic - Cave * Floor 4-Lower Floor 5: Earthbound - Battle Against a Machine * Upper Floor 5-Floor 8: Megalovania Dual Mix * Floor 9-Floor 10: It's Peanut Butter Jelly Time Gallery Category:1ToT Category:Tutorial Category:Tower Category:Medium